Can't Run Away
by Abagail Snow
Summary: It's now 2011 and the Capeside graduates are meeting again and the story of how they got there. COMPLETE
1. Getting There

****

Summary: This is a tenth year reunion fic; it takes place as if the series finale never happened. All italics are flashbacks unless they're titles.

The red brick of the high school looked exactly the same as it had ten years prior, though the white trim that surrounded it had definitely been repainted since he had last seen it. Shifting his eyes along the building brought back a million memories and he could feel his lips twitch into a smile when his sight finally fell upon the sign, _Welcome Back Class of '01._ Adjusting his burgundy tie he ran a hand through his cropped blonde locks before descending into Capeside High, many classmates filing in around him.

At twenty-eight, Dawson Leery was considered a success. He had took the ally of such directors as Kevin Smith, shooting cheep independent films on his credit card that had transformed into a cult following. He had graduated into mainstream after his third movie _Piece of Your Mind _had been a success with the release of the action film _Trapped._ His greatest achievement came along in an issue of _Variety_ when he was claimed to be "The next Steven Spielberg." But through all his achievements he still regretted the paths that he chose and for the girl who got away.

~*~

__

It was the beginning of senior year; Dawson had gone down to New York for the weekend to visit Jack and Jen who had transferred down to the University of New York. They had talked for hours about regularly meeting in Connecticut every few months to better stay in touch but the three knew it would never happen.

Their new apartment was tiny and Jen and Jack had to share a bedroom until about a year after moving there when they were able to pull together enough money, along with the aid of their parents, to buy a beautiful and enormous pad on the Upper East Side.

Dawson settled into the plush couch cradling the long crystal neck of his beer as he looked out the window onto the bright city lights. "I heard Joey moved here," Jen said entering through the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, her chopped blonde hair loosely tied in a bun behind her neck.

He nodded staring down at his thumbs, "Yeah, she transferred here about two years ago, some prestigious college that's so small I don't even remember it's name. She decided after she got back from Paris a couple summers ago that she was going to be an artist." He let out a deep breath as he watched Jen fiddle with video cassette tapes, "But last I heard of her from Bessie was that she was going to be a writer."

Jen smirked, "The perfect job for us cynics."

"You're a cynic," he pointed out, "I'm the dreamer."

"So when was the last time you were up in Capeside?" Jack asked sinking down next to him.

He cleared his throat scratching his head before he spoke, "About a week ago," he replied a little unsure. "You know Lilly just turned four and I figured these are the years she's going to start remembering people. I actually took her out to the pier and found Pacey out there cleaning up a boat; he managed to straggle up enough change to get a new one so he took us sailing. It was amazing to see him in that element, and I've never seen Lilly's face that bright before."

"Well sailing Pacey is much happier and more trustworthy the stockbroker Pacey," Jack stated tilting his beer in the air.

"I miss him," Jen pouted sitting in between the two men as she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, "He never accepts our invitations down here. He rather just lie on Doug's couch watching soaps all day." Digging her hand into the popcorn bowl she popped a few kernels into her mouth, "See where that will get you in ten years, three heart attacks and a wife named Mitsy."

They all chuckled as the light of the screen filled the dim room and they were washed away in the fantasy of the movie.

~*~

In front of the gymnasium sat Barbara Johns who watched over the assigned pins protectively running her index finger along a clipboard and checking off names as people passed. Last he heard of her she was married to the perfect Ken doll, had three kids and a white picket fence. Behind that wall he was sure that one of them had a drinking problem and one of the blessed children would declare their homosexuality by the time they were 17.

Digging his hands in his khaki pant pockets he grinned, "Hello Barbara Johns."

She glared at him holding out her ring finger, "Matheson." Flipping through some pages she smiled content placing a check next to his name. Scanning the table she picked up the pin that read _Dawson Leery_, and handed it to him.

He searched through the scattered pins stopping when he saw her name, _Josephine Potter_ sitting almost alone in the upper right hand corner. He smiled softly at himself before accepting his tag, "It was wonderful catching up," he said dryly before disappearing in the cafeteria doors.

~*~

__

Walking down the busy streets he checked the card with the written address one last time before he spotted the school. It was protected by a long black fence and behind the elaborate gates a medieval style building with high pillars filled the yard. It looked like an evil castle, one that he would probably fear and create stories of as a child. Walking along the gravel path he quickly found the dorms, checking in with a guard before being directed to a room.

Rounding the corner he saw her, her fingers running through the short hairs of his honey blonde hair, pinned against the wall of what had to be her room. She kissed the stranger passionately and Dawson cringed at the sight. Exchanging goodbye's he heard her soothing voice, a sound that he had missed for two years now, as the mysterious blonde passed by him. He straightened out his coat taking a few steps forward his fist hovering over her door but before he could knock it swung open.

"Dawson!" She exclaimed drawing her fingers to her lips in a guilty manor. A moment later her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was smiling from ear to ear. "What brings you to my corner of the city, Mr. Leery?"

Her long auburn hair hadn't been cut in a long while and the strands reached levels near her midriff. She was skinnier then he remembered making her limbs appear longer as they latched around his body. One thing that hadn't changed was the glow in her eyes, they were still so bright and mysterious and after drinking in her appearance again he remembered why he had fallen in love with her.

"Well I mean, good friends visit their soul mates every now and then," he replied as she ushered him into her room.

Scanning the small room he realized that she had gotten a single, her room distinctively Joey. Paintings she must have purchased in Paris were scattered around the room along with a few Joey Potter originals featuring a sketch of a photograph the six of them had taken before Andie moved to Venice. Some papers were scattered around the floor and on the desk he could see a word document glowing on her laptop.

"So Ivy League wasn't what you had anticipated?" he asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

She shrugged organizing a few CD cases, "I was sick of being pretentious." Setting down the stack she smiled brightly again at him, "So what have you been up to?"

He sat down on her bed still looking around the small room, "Well I've been staying with Jack and Jen for the past few days, which they say hello, and I just got back from Capeside, which your family also says hello, and asked for pictures."

She chuckled sinking down next to him, "I've been pretty distracted ever since I got home from France."

"How was that by the way?" He asked raising a brow.

"Beautiful, amazing, everything you could possibly dream of plus so much more," he noticed a daze in her eyes a she spoke, a real adoration seeping through.

"I'll have to go there sometime."

"Well you better bring me with you," she replied nudging his shoulder. "How is the movie thing coming along, did the thing we shot the other year get anywhere?"

He smirked thinking back on it, "Not really, I picked up a few honors at a couple of film festivals but there was nothing too life altering."

Her face melted, "Well one of these days, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

There was a long silence before Joey bounced on the bed changing her position to face him, "I've missed you all, how is everyone doing?"

Dawson furrowed his brows, "Well Gail is still running the restaurant and has recently started dating again," she cringed searching for his reaction but saw none, "Lilly is excited about going off to preschool so she can be more like yours truly. Alexander has gotten so big and he says that he misses his Aunty Joey but he has Pacey to entertain him."

She froze and he noticed her mind drifting at the mention of his name, "Bessie, Bodie and the B&B are doing great. Grams actually found a small little house back on the Cape and Jack and Jen live in walking distance of here. Oh and Andie got back from Venice and I see her up in Boston every now and then, she's perky as ever." He struggled with the next sentence but he knew it was what she wanted to hear, "Pacey's still Pacey, sleeping on Doug's couch like he did when he was sixteen and playing around with boats. He got a new one recently; it's beautiful, looks just like True Love."

She nodded absently a few times, "I really have been such an awful friend, I'm not even out of college yet and I've already lost touch." The bright gleam in her eyes returned as she wrapped her arms around Dawson again, "I'm really glad you came to see me."

~*~

Rolling up his cuffs Pacey checked the smoothness of his shave before splashing a little water over the soft surface. Ruffling his fingers through his hair he realized that he was going to need a cut soon. He fidgeted around the hotel bathroom awkwardly trying to remember where he had dropped his tie. Finally spotting it he fiddled with the loose ends still a little uneasy with the concept tightening the knot up to the collar of his light blue shirt.

~*~

__

"The summer of 2005 is upon us baby brother," Doug exclaimed rummaging through the kitchen. He popped his head out into the living room staring at the younger man resting on the couch and cringing as another handful of chips missed most of his mouth fluttering like confetti to the floor. "What are you going to do with your life?"

Glancing over his shoulder he shushed his older brother, "Not now Dougie," letting out a heavy sigh he glared at him, "Great I missed whatever insult Edward cracked this time."

"You're hopeless," his tone rose as he pulled at his hair, "how many years am I going to have you latched onto my couch watching woman's smut? And you question my sexuality."

He nodded a few times hopping off the couch and walking to the closet finally realizing what he had to do, "You're right." He threw his brown burlap bag onto the sofa staggering into Doug's room to pull out his draw worth of clothes. "I'm gonna make a life out of myself, no more screw up Pacey, this one," he said throwing his finger in the air, "is getting out."

Doug eyed him warily as his brother began stuffing the clothes in the bag mumbling something incoherent as he did so. "Pacey, I wasn't kicking you out; I just thought maybe you wanted to get a job."

"No you're right Douglas; this place offers no motivation it's time for me to go." He replied struggling with the zipper, "if she can run away from things, I can do it too, if she's going to move on, hell so will I!"

"You're still hooked on a girl you haven't seen for two years?" He said sympathetically.

He eyed him incredulously, "Of course I'm over the girl!" Doug shook his head as Pacey threw the bag over his shoulder.

"So where are you going this time for your great profound journey?"

Rubbing his forefingers along his chin he shook his head, "Anywhere but here," he stated before disappearing through the door.

~*~

Entering the dimly lit gym it suddenly took on a nightclub feeling, the room was lit by blue lights that gave a jazzy glow on all the familiar faces. The white table cloths had small '2001' confetti's scattered along it and returning to their high school mentality some of the men began flicking them at their female accomplices. 

His eyes fell upon the open bar in the corner and he knew if he shifted his eyes slightly to the right or left he would find his friends immediately. 

"Dawson, Dawson Leery!" The petite blonde called out standing from her chair and waving her arms excitedly. 

Her skin was an ivory white highlighted by the dark blue dress she wore with thin straps that ended by her thigh. She was a little heavier then she was when he last saw her, but the weight only accentuated her dangerous curves. Her lips were a ruby red and long blonde locks framed her round face. 

He hurried over to the table sitting next to Jen as they hugged in greeting. Jack also sat at the round table, his jaw line more broad his hair slightly longer and wavier giving him an old mature physique. His sister Andie sat awkwardly next to him; she had changed the most wearing a long red dress with a plunging neckline, her blonde hair resting past her shoulders in loose luscious curls.

He had lost touch with Andie especially after the few times that they had slept together.

~*~

__

He had just finished his last final and decided to celebrate at a bar he had been going to for years now. The thick smell of smoke filled the air and the neon lights of the beer brands added color to the misty haze. He sat down on a bar stool surprised when he looked next to him seeing the perky blonde. "Dawson, how are you!" She squealed as they embraced in a hug.

"I've been good," he nodded a few times as his beer was placed in front of him.

"So you're graduating now aren't you?" she asked stirring her thin red straw through her glass.

"Yep, next week actually," he said twirling his stool towards her and resting his elbow on the bar.

"That must be exciting," she smiled. "What do you plan on doing now?"

He shrugged sipping at his drink, "I think I'm going back out to LA, try that whole thing out again before finishing off my latest script."

"So you're really going to do this movie thing, huh?"

"I hope so," he chuckled. "So how's Jack doing, I haven't seen him since the summer."

"Oh, he's great, has a new beau," she said nudging him with her arm, "they are so in love it's nauseating. Jen's great too, she's actually producing some play."

His eyes widened, "Really."

"Yeah something very artistic, that I probably wouldn't understand until she explained it to me later." She paused nursing her drink again, "They also heard from Joey recently, they said they've hung out a few times seen some plays, you know did the whole New York thing."

He smiled her name always giving him a warm feeling, "I visited her actually at the beginning of the school year, she seemed really happy, I think she may have been seeing someone though."

Andie shrugged, "Well as far as I know she's single and swinging."

"Joey's the type of person who never really likes talking about new relationships," he sighed placing an order for another beer and refilling Andie's as well.

"Neither was Pacey," Andie slumped against the bar resting her head in her hand. "We're pathetic aren't we? Sulking over relationships that ended sophomore years of high school."

"No, no," Dawson countered tilting his beer at her, "We're entitled to these sulking reminiscing periods at the end of every deep profound era in our lives, and since I graduated college let the whining begin."

She laughed shrugging her shoulders, "I guess we always regret the first one that got away, especially when they're your self proclaimed soul mates."

"Yeah," he said slumping his shoulders, "and they run off with someone else's self proclaimed soul mate."

"And then the proclaimers of the soul mates are left in the dust, while they go off exploring the non-existent theory of true love."

"It's sad though," Dawson sighed, "I really don't think they would have cared if we ever hooked up."

She met his eyes and they sat there staring at each other for a long moment before he reached over and kissed her. She swerved in her chair to face him deepening it as he reached into his pocket laying down some bills and they exited the bar.

~*~

Rummaging through her jewelry box she picked out a simple pair of gold hoops. Looking into the mirror she tucked her hair behind her ears reaching for her lipstick capsule she applied another coat of the berry shade.

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" His voice called out from the next room.

"I haven't seen them in years, I have to," Joey replied puckering her lips.

~*~

__

Packing up her last bag she threw down the hood of her trunk resting her hands on the edge for a moment. She had decided that she would just drive, no final destination no set expectations, just drive. After graduating from college she wanted to start writing on her first novel, and instead of rehashing old and painful memories from her past she was hitting it Kerouac style and finding her inspiration on the road. At twenty-five, she was still young and exploring her life, and a voyage too anew was always a good way to find herself.

The trek took her 5 days, stopping in Columbus on her first day, the next in Des Moines, the third in Bismarck, Helena on the fourth, and finally pulling into Seattle on the fifth day.

After living on fast food and alcohol celibate for nearly a week she pulled over at one of the first restaurant bars she could find near the center of town. It was by the water, but not the same body she was used to. The Pacific Ocean was different to her in so many ways, not only was it larger but its waves crashed with fiercer pounds, and that's what she needed, a new challenge. Slipping into the restaurant she immediately found a familiarity to it, as if she had been there before. The carpet was a blood red highlighted by light pink walls and a distinctive black trim. The tables were all a cherry stain with deep red flowers and a simple lamp with an orangish yellow shade. She suddenly felt under dressed as she glanced down at her wrinkled black pants and pea coat tucked tightly around her sweater.

She quickly dismissed this inhaling sharply as her eyes fell upon the bar. It was late far past the dinner hour and only a few straggling couples were left eating dinner off in the corner. A saxophone wailed in the corner to some classic blues song that she was sure she should have remembered as a piano tinkled softly in the background.

Sinking onto a royal blue barstool she swiveled in it for a moment before looking up at the bartender who chatted with a man who couldn't be much older then herself. But she wasn't interested in the man; it was the bartender who caught her eye. His chestnut brown hair was exactly how she remembered and she could still feel the soft strands gliding through her fingers. His face was slightly broader picking up the years between when she had last seen him. He tilted his head his crystal blue eyes catching in the light revealing that gleam she always reveled in.

He slid down over towards her, his head still downcast as he wiped down his table with a blue checkered rag and began fiddling with a glass, "What can I get ya?"

She leaned her elbows against the cherry oak of the bar smoothing her hands over a cup ring on the cool glaze. She licked her lips nervously, "What do you suggest?"

His motions stopped as the glass rattled to a stop. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth at the familiar sound of her voice, the voice he had longed to hear for five years now. He hesitated to look at her, afraid that if his eyes made the journey that he would be disappointed. Gritting his teeth together he took in a sharp breath the air sizzling as it hit his teeth, before his deep blue eyes met hers.

"Hey," was all he could offer his face suddenly lightening in his adolescent glow.

"Is that all you can say after five years?"

He grinned raising his brows, "Is this the most contact you can keep over a five year period?"

"I deserved that," she sighed.

Picking up a glass he dried it with a rag sizing her up for the level of alcohol he should be serving her before pouring her a whiskey sour. "So what brings you to this side of the country?"

She sipped at the drink flinching as the alcohol surged down her throat, "New profound journey."

"Sounds exciting," he replied clearing his throat.

"I'm writing a book actually," she continued, "and what better place then the dark dingy streets of Seattle."

He waved an accusing finger, "Hey, don't rain on Seattle," he said with full intention of a pun, "we're the home of the first Starbucks."

"Something always to be proud of," she said dryly. He stared at her straightly for a moment, "What? I lived in New York for nearly five years; I've seen enough Starbucks to fill a small country."

"So you've been around I assume?" He asked lightly a playful smile playing at his lips.

"Probably not nearly as much as you, for all I know you've slept with the entire country, five years is a long time to drive from Capeside to Seattle."

He chuckled, leaning against the counter as he shook his head in disbelief, "Some things will never change."

"So what about you Pace, what brings you to this corner of the world? And don't tell me it's because you needed a job because I'm well aware of numerous bars in the tri-state area."

"Sometimes you just want to start over, you know clear expectations." There was a long silence as the people at the end of the bar waved their goodbyes staggering out of the restaurant.

"I feel bad," Joey said in a soft tone, "you held up your end of the deal tending bar, and I never sent you a postcard."

He looked down at the bar and then back at her, "Oh, wait, you think I'm the bartender?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not haggling free liquor again are you?"

"No you can rest assure that I own all the alcohol, all the food, all the décor, hell this whole building," he said motioning around the room. 

"This is your place?" She asked behind wide eyes.

"That would be true, madam," he smiled warmly at her again. "It seems that abandoned burnt down buildings aren't the most appealing to others so they run cheap in the market."

"You put this place together?"

"You know me," he paused inspecting her left hand before smiling, "Potter, I like to build beautiful things out of smoldering death traps."

"It's beautiful Pacey, I'm impressed," she said still taking in the entire scene.

He leaned his elbows against the bar, "So what exactly brought you here."

She scrunched her nose taking another sip of her drink, "You know the book On the Road?" He nodded a few times.

"The one where they call sex 'making it' a whole bunch of times?"

"Yeah, well I am determined to write a novel, and me being the perfectionist that I am I want the story to be brilliant. But my life is so boring that I thought if I hit the open road I'd come up with these great stories."

"Didn't work that way though, huh?"

"Well I made the mistake of doing this great quest in the age of cell phones and airplanes, and I had too much money in my pocket, a car, and the fact that nobody's picked up a hitchhiker since Ted Bundy." She explained throwing her arms around dramatically.

He laughed as she froze her face falling, "What's so funny?" She asked pursing her lips.

Shaking his head he raised his eyes back to her, "Nothing, nothing, it's just really great to see you." Clasping his hands he rubbed them together, "So is this thing permanent or are you just stopping by?"

"I don't know yet, I mean, I didn't even know where I was going until I stopped here."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

She cringed, "I have a very spacious back seat."

"Well I have a very spacious spare bedroom so if you just chug down that glass I can get you settled in."

"Would that be okay?" She asked nervously, "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude."

He swung around the corner of the bar pulling on her arm, "Never, Potter, now let me get you upstairs."

"You live on top of your restaurant?" She asked him incredulously.

"People scare me, I like to reduce contact."

Deepening her voice to a narrating tone, "Says the owner of a trendy eatery."

~*~

"Well I'm empty," Jen said exaggeratingly tipping her glass over. Pushing away from the table she tripped over to the bar already tipsy from the last few drinks she had consumed. Leaning against the makeshift bar she smiled at the young bartender, no older then twenty-four, with long lean limbs and an adorable red bowtie. "Cranberry Martini," she ordered as he blushed at her.

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," the low crashing voice said from behind her.

She pursed her lips turning to him tilting her neck back to meet his eyes, "Drue Valentine, what are you doing at an event like this?"

He laughed lightly leaning on the table next to her, "Well since my name was printed in the graduation program I was automatically attached to the mailing list."

"So any elaborate pranks, should I run in my car and grab an umbrella?" She joked sipping at her martini.

"Nah, those days are behind me," he sighed looking out over the crowd of blending faces. "After a wild first year of college, you know keggers, casual sex, enough drugs to fill a pharmacy I just hit this realization that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life doing it."

"Drue finally developed a conscience, go figure," she sighed.

"Thanks for the support Lindley; it's good to see who your true friends are."

"Well I was pretty sheltered during my college years so it's probably a good thing that I avoided you." Taking a few more sips she turned back to him, "It's good to see you."

He furrowed his brows his eyes still a startling silver, "Are those kind words coming from your voice box down there?"

She pushed him weakly crossing an arm over her chest. "So what are you doing now days?"

"Guidance councilor."

She spit out her drink raising a brow as she wiped at her chin, "This from the man who told school authorities to shove it?"

"That's the one," he laughed.

"I don't believe you."

"That's because you're right," he said, "I'm really a therapist, you know I figured I'd use all this repressed anger and abuse to help out poor souls more screwed up then I am."

"You are good at manipulation."

"What have you been up to Lindley?"

"Well I've actually been in New York for about eight years now, got in touch with a whole bunch of the group. They were rather amused to hear that we were both shipped off to the Cape to get straightened out."

He nudged her wiggling his brows, "So you've been talking about me?"

"Only when speaking of very horrid memories," she countered.

"How is everyone doing?"

Her face lit up as she thought about it, "They're all great, they love Jack, Billy and Jeff took him drinking the first night and I swear Jack was hung over for days. Ella and Mark got married and they have an adorable little girl who has Mark's cute little ears. Stephanie's still trying to make it big as a singer and still can't blurt out a note to save her life and Robyn is still Robyn."

He nodded absently, "I miss it out there."

"You should come visit sometime, there's always room at our place," she said offering him a genuine smile.

~*~

"So have you seen this yet?" Jack asked waving the book around in his hand.

Dawson eyed him for a moment before grasping it from his hand; "No what is it?"

"Joey's book, it came out a few months ago, it's really quite good actually."

Running his fingers over the embossed letters he read the title _Can't Run Away._

~*~

__

"I'm not going to do this," Joey said crossing her arms over her chest.

He eyed her warily, "Not going to do what?"

"Just crash here at your place without retribution, it's wrong and unfair and I feel guilty," she pouted slumping against the wall across from his bed.

Pulling the covers over his face he drained the light of the room through the barrier, "Is this conversation entirely necessary at this hour of the morning?" He asked groggily still heavy with sleep.

"Pacey it's 12:30."

Peeking from his comforter he shrugged his bare tan shoulders, "It's time for my afternoon nap."

"I've been staying here for a week and you haven't been out of your bed before noon once," she argued bouncing heavily onto his mattress.

Bracing himself from the jerk he sat up, "I'm an afternoon person."

Crawling up the length of the bed she grasped onto his hand pulling him off the mattress, "C'mon, it's time that you grow up Mr. Witter."

He shook his head, "No you see, growing up they made me get up at insane hours when the sun was still in the process of rising." Standing up proudly straightening his shoulders he continued dropping his voice, "Now as a man I take advantage of having the luxury of an educational free day."

She rolled her eyes, "You truly are depressing," she paused as she saw her reflection in the mirror, behind her a dragging Pacey clad only in blue plaid boxers. "Now put some pants on and I'll treat you to lunch," she said blushing.

"I can treat you to lunch," he cut in, "I know this great place."

"Let me guess the food is free?" She asked wryly.

"Exactly," he smiled bopping her on the nose with his finger.

~*~

Sucking in a sharp breath she nodded a few times preparing herself for this moment, she stepped out of the car tightening her coat, "I'll see you inside," she said patting the roof of the car.

Pushing at the door she felt like she was fifteen all over again, coming into the building for the first time. Pictures lined the lobby in front of the gym, all in black and white, of course, to gain a more artistic feel. Scanning across the wall she spotted a picture in the corner one from sophomore year of her and Dawson when they had just started dating that semester. She smirked gliding her finger over the glass spotting that familiar spark in his shadowed eyes.

Turning to the check in desk she reluctantly greeted Barbara, "Josephine Potter?" Barbara questioned glancing up with hooded eyes.

She nodded, "Something like that," she replied moving into the dark room fastening on her pin.

~*~

__

"Okay, so you want to give me money?" he asked fishing through his french-fries.

"Exactly," she replied nodding her head in content.

"But you don't have any money left."

Her face fell as she looked down at her lap, "Pretty much, yeah."

He grinned tilting her chin up with his thumb as he reached across the table, "Don't say I was never a good friend." He began sitting back into his chair smugly, "But I just so happen to have an opening on the wait staff here at this lovely establishment."

She stared at him blankly, "You want me to be a waitress?" He nodded at her still plastered with a cocky grin. "After I dedicated the better portion of my life serving jackasses their meals only to escape to New York where I once again took part in food service at a bagel store, finding hope in traveling cross country… so I can work for you…waiting on tables."

"Yep that's pretty much it."

"I hate you," she said desperately.

"And I love you too, so if you would like I can introduce you to the rest of the staff and size you myself for your cute little uniform," he began scooting himself away from the table.

"You come within two feet of me with a tape measurer and I will strangle you with it so help me God," she sneered through gritted teeth pointing a strict finger at him.

"I remember a day way back when, when you actually liked my roguish charm."

She smirked at him, "That was small town naïve Joey Potter, this," she motioned at herself, "This is tough New York Joey Potter."

Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her towards the kitchen whispering seductively into her ear, "We'll see about that." She melted against his arm surprised that he still had that affect on her and cleared the lump in her throat.

~*~

He sifted through the book the different stories on the pages completely foreign to him, searching for a piece of her that he recognized. "What is it about actually?"

Jack furrowed his brows picking at a dinner role, "It's basically this relationship where the two characters run away from each other whenever anything gets too serious and always end up finding one another again even when they aren't looking."

Tossing the book back onto the table he shrugged, "I'll have to read it sometime."

"I brought guests," Jen announced sitting back down next to Dawson as her tall companion Drue slid into the seat between her and Andie. She smiled brightly swaying a bit and catching her balance on the back of the chair; "You guys all remember Drue Valentine right?"

Jack hid his laughter with his hand as he bowed his head receiving a jab from his sister, "Jen you getting the pep back?" He joked still biting back his laughter.

"I made an excellent head cheerleader back in the day if I do say so myself, but you Mister Wide Receiver, you were really something," she slurred.

"And now I remember why we never went to any of the school sponsored events," Dawson said sarcastically.

"You people are so cynical," Andie protested, "we've been out of High School for ten years now and you people haven't changed one bit."

"Well I've gained about twenty pounds since high school, does that count?" Jack asked pulling at the slight flab of his stomach.

"And I," Jen began waving a finger in the air, "let my hair grow."

"I decided to use my manipulation skills for good instead of evil," Drue shrugged receiving incredulous stairs, "no really."

"And I've," Dawson began, "well, I've. Okay you've got me I'm the same."

"You people are pathetic," Andie said her tone still light. Turning to Drue she leaned her cheek against her fist, "So Drue what is this responsible thing you speak of?"

"Drue's a therapist," Jen blurted out giggling as she spoke.

"No more open bar for you," Jack exclaimed prying her drink from her death grip.

"Yes, I've been working in a small practice in Boston for a few years now," Drue explained. He paused running his forefingers along his smooth chin, "But you know, maybe I can retire this role-model physique for just one night to regain my title as the dark sith."

"What are you getting at?" Dawson asked.

"Why don't we all go out with a bang?"

~*~

__

"I quit!" She exclaimed throwing her tie to the floor.

Pacey nodded at her blankly, "That was the eighteenth time you've quit over the past three months."

"Well the twentieth time I'll mean it," She sneered plopping down next to him.

"I really should just fire you, but then I just remember that you don't get paid," he said motioning with the remote control in his hand.

"I thought that my volunteer days were over when I got my college acceptance," she pouted resting her head against her hand.

"Hey at least you get tips and wonderful management."

She rolled her eyes, which settled on him; "Don't you do the girlfriend, one night stand, female contact thing anymore?"

"Sometimes," he said meekly, "what are you upset that my womanizing days are over?"

"No, I find it depressing that you spend Friday nights sitting on the couch with your ex-girlfriend from high school watching crappy sitcoms."

"Hey, we also had a thing in college," he said accusingly.

"Come on," she said pulling on his arm, "we're going out."

He followed reluctantly, "But, but Reba's on," he protested.

"Pacey you're this close to being spoon deep in a carton of cookie dough," she insisted with her forefingers.

"Alright, alright, I'll go."

~*~

"What do you have in mind?" Dawson asked leaning over the table.

"Hey, hey, this is Dawson Leery," Jen said bending towards Drue jabbing him with her elbow, "he's not very good with pranks."

"You didn't go on that road trip to Providence with me, Pacey, and Billy sophomore year," he countered sitting up smugly.

"Where is Pacey?" Andie finally asked knitting her brows.

"I haven't seen him since I graduated college," Jack replied searching his memory. "All I remember was Doug saying that one day he just packed up his bag and left and he never heard from him again."

"Do you think he's going to come?" Dawson asked.

"No," Jen said softly, "there's no way he's going to come."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he's living in Seattle."

~*~

__

Coming in from work the loud ring filled the apartment, "Jack?" She called out balancing the bags in her hands. "Jack can you get that?"

After no response she let out an aggravated sigh allowing the bags to fall around her feet as she dove towards the ringing phone, "Hello Lindley-McPhee house of Over Sexed Teens and Alternative Lifestyle Men."

She heard a warm chuckle on the other end of the line, one that she had come to recognize years before, "Hello Lindley."

"Pacey is that you?" She asked crawling into a sitting position on the floor.

"That would be correct," he replied his booming voice comforting.

"Where have you been for the past three year's young sir? We were thinking about taking out a missing persons report."

"I've been around actually," he paused taking a deep breath, "Jen do you believe in fate?"

"Pace if you're going to say that it was fate that I answered my telephone I'm really sorry it was just a force of habit."

"No, no," he trailed off obviously finding the right words to get what he wanted, "have you seen Joey lately?"

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" She asked folding an arm over her waist.

"Yes, yes I do," he nodded jerkily, "but do you know where she is?"

"No I do not she said she was exploring the country and left a few months ago."

"Back to that fate thing I was talking about, I'm in Seattle."

"Are you going sleepless?" She joked receiving only a light smirk from him.

"No, see I got a new roommate about three months ago," he explained.

"And she reminds you of Joey."

"She is Joey."

There was a long silence, "So Joey found you in Seattle and you're living together," she paused, "platonically?"

"Excruciatingly," he cringed painfully. "It's just every time I try to escape her I turn around and she's right there. First there was senior year when I sailed around the sea for three months only to stroll back into her life."

"That was on your own free will as I recall, especially since you knew she was in Boston."

"Don't ruin the analogy Lindley," he interrupted, "Anyway I run here, she appears here that, that is fate."

"Pacey you've had five years to get over her!"

"I know, and I was doing so well but, I'm a guy and whenever I hear the shower start to run and I'm not in it, my mind it starts to drift."

She threw her head against the edge of the couch, "Why do I feel like we're sixteen again?"

"I wish we were, at least back then we didn't have a history."

She sighed, "Okay Pace, I'm going to warn you that nothing good can come from this," she paused biting on her lip, "But, I want you to do whatever makes you happy." 

"Thanks Jen."

"And if I don't get another phone call in the next three years from you Pacey Witter you will have hell to pay."

"Yes Jen," he replied, "bye," he finished hanging up the phone.

~*~

After his eighth loop around the parking lot he finally pulled into the empty space that he had been eyeing on each lap. He was stalling because he felt guilty, he hadn't seen Dawson in seven years, Jack or Jen in six, and Andie, well he hadn't seen Andie for a very long time. And Joey, it felt like forever since he had last seen her. He had run away from life and created a new one on his own and he felt lonely because of it, because his friends were his family and he walked away.

Throwing his head against the rest of his seat he ran his hands across his hair, "Time to do this," he said to himself patting on the wheel. And yet he continued sitting there staring out the dashboard.

~*~

__

"Pacey Witter I hate you," she mumbled crawling into his bed clad in long sweats and a puffy pink robe. She carried a box of tissues and a trash can, and her messy hair and dark eyes immediately gave away the fact that she was sick.

He grumbled rolling over, the sheets twisting around his legs as he buried his face into his pillow, "What did I do?" He looked up at her, his nose a rosy pink with dark circles under his eyes.

"You got me sick," she pouted pulling some covers over her as she snuggled into the bed.

He sat up on his elbows and stole a tissue from her, "How did I do that? I've been sleeping in the privacy of my room for almost a week now."

She shook her head, "Did your mother ever teach you to use a glass when you drink orange juice? When you swig from the carton you backwash and then release your germs to all the innocent civilized people."

He scrunched up his nose arrogantly, "It's my orange juice I can drink it how I want to."

"I bought the orange juice," she said flatly.

His face fell, "Oh sorry about that." He rolled onto his back sitting up against his pillow, "So Potter, now that we're both in bed in the same health, alone, what do you want to do?"

She stared at him blankly her cheeks turning a light crimson, "Don't get any ideas Witter," she said reaching over him to the night stand and fishing for the remote.

"Don't you have your own room you can be hacking in?" He complained watching her warily as her body clashed against his.

"That I do," she said scooting back into her spot, "but you have a TV in yours."

"It's nice to see how that's all I'm good for."

"Oh no sweetie," she said running a hand along his cheek, "You make great omelets too."

~*~

She hovered in front of the door pulling her coat tightly around her suddenly feeling every nerve well up inside. Joey chewed at her bottom lip nervously realizing it immediately and breaking the habit. A sea of faces surrounded her, most of which she recognized, majority of which she had always tried to avoid.

It was then that Dawson saw her, looking over Jack's shoulder she glanced around timidly, but he was too afraid to call out. She was exactly how he had remembered her; her auburn hair chopped above her shoulder her eyes still a glistening gray. She seemed heavier though something that you would only expect as the years continued but the weight made her look healthier.

She turned to Mary Beth who approached her with a wide smile, they chatted for a long while Mary Beth turning in profile to show her the curve of her stomach signifying to him that she was expecting. But then Joey turned her back to him and he couldn't study her face any longer instead watching her arms dance wildly in their animate conversation.

A flicker of light caught the corner of his eye as he focused in on her left hand and the glittering diamond resting above a smooth white band.

~*~

__

"Hey Jo, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie then get something to eat," Pacey called coming out from his room. He stopped mid-step eyeing her warily then jumping his focus to the man next to her, "Hello Joey and strange man I don't know," he forced a smile extending his hand.

"Tom," he responded meeting his shake. He was slightly shorter then Pacey with a mop of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His jaw line was strong and jagged and his large smile revealed all thirty-two teeth bleach white with perfection. His skin was so tan it looked like leather and Pacey could estimate that he was no younger then thirty-four.

Pacey continued to shake Tom's hand, his smile still plastered on his face but his eyes turning to a death glare. "This is Pacey, by the way," Joey said breaking the growing tension, "he owns the restaurant."

"Yep, I also live here, with Joey, been about six months now," he said smugly.

"That's," Tom began withdrawing his hand, "interesting."

"We," he began wrapping a protective arm around the brunette, "we, go way back, you know back to the time when you learn the alphabet, though that was probably a bit too long ago for you to remember."

Joey glared at Pacey but didn't have the will to move his arm. "Well it wasn't that long ago," Tom reasoned nervously.

"We used to date too," he continued his jealousy boiling, "a whole year, went sailing alone for a summer it was quite amazing."

"Pacey," Joey groaned through gritted teeth as she finally slipped from his grasp, "Tom and I need to leave for our reservation."

"So Tommy how'd you and Josephine meet?"

"At the book store, right up the street, we reached for the same book argued over it for a few minutes and then felt the sparks, I asked her for dinner and here we are."

"So if you don't mind," she said finishing the strap on her shoe, "we'll be going now." She locked gazes with him and his eyes were hurt and pleading as he watched him reach for her hand. She allowed Tom to guide her towards the door but her attention stayed settled on the other man across the room.

~*~

Shoving his hands deeply into the pockets of his long gray slacks he strolled into the place he had been trying to escape his whole life. But on that night walking along the pavement of the beaten down sidewalk he didn't feel trapped. He was no longer tied to this town, the designated loser; he was everything he had hoped to be because he had gotten out.

It was nearly nine now and the lobby had staggered down to only a few people who still glanced around the pictures on the walls. He stopped at a table where they had an old yearbook lying around to look at. Picking it up he leafed through the shiny pages stopping on page 53. Running his thumb along the words _Class Couple_ he glanced at the photo, him and Joey staring absently at the camera their hands locked as they sipped on a cup of coffee. Smiling warmly at the memory he shut the book setting it back on the table.

~*~

__

"Fill 'er up, Marty," he slurred raising his glass to him.

"I'm sorry boss, but I think I'm gonna have to cut you off," the young tender replied snickering at his wobbling motions.

"You're fired," he replied sternly.

Marty continued wiping out the last of the glasses replacing them on the shelf, "Are you sure about that Mr. Witter?" He began, having had this conversation before, "Who's going to serve you your drink?"

He thought for a moment tinkling his fingers along the empty glass, "What if I said please real nice?"

The door flew open and Joey appeared through the frame closing his drenching umbrella. She pulled her skirt down her thigh as she traveled across the length of the room.

"Joey! Joey's here!" Pacey announced triumphantly, "Drinks around the house," titling his face back in Marty's direction he grinned holding up his glass, "fill 'er up."

She rolled her eyes turning her attention to the bartender as he continued to shake his head, "Is he drunk."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Pacey drawled lazily.

She folded her arms across her chest as she sunk onto a barstool, "Pacey why are you drinking?"

"Well, I figured I always take care of you when you're tipsy so it's time for you to turn in a few IOU's."

"Come on Pace, it's getting late," she pulled on his arm but he shook it away.

"No, we haven't even talked about your date with Tom," he said bitterly, "how is Tom, did you have a good time?"

"That's not important," she said sternly.

Pacey turned to an amused Marty, "What kind of name is Tom? It's a cat's name, not just any cat an incredible stupid cat." Tipping the glass over his mouth he swiped his tongue over it picking up the last traces of alcohol. "I bet he lives with his mother," he mumbled.

She was aggravated now, "Are you done Pace?"

He held a finger up, "Hold on, hold on," he began imitating deep thought, "yes I'm done."

"Good, now let's go," she said pulling on his shoulders as they stumbled towards the back door. Dragging him up the stairs they tripped through the apartment until he finally collapsed on his bed. "Sleep tight, and happy hangover," she announced patting his stomach.

He grabbed onto her hand holding it in his own, "Jo wait."

"What?" She asked out of breath dropping onto the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry that I was jealous."

"It's completely natural to feel protective of someone that you cared deeply for," she reasoned.

"It's not that," he mumbled rocking his head against the pillow his eyes drifting shut. "It's not because I cared for you it's because I don't want you to be with anyone else."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked dropping her voice as her brows knit together.

"I could sleep with every single woman in Seattle, hell the whole state of Washington and I still would be head over heels, ass backwards in love with you," he said his voice rising as he created a beat with each syllable. "I just can't run away from you," he trailed off, "I can't run away."

She ran her hand across his cheek watching him warmly chocking back an onslaught of tears. "Jo," he groaned drawing her closer by pulling on her hand, "stay with me tonight."

Before she could answer he was already sound asleep his breath steady his lips parted slightly. She just sat on the edge of the bed watching him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest accompanied by the occasional sharp intake. His eyelashes fluttered lightly against his cheek bones the soft lids closing off the porthole to his soul. She smoothed her hand over his cheek once again dropping a light kiss on his parted lips, "I love you too, Pacey," she whispered as she slipped out of his room sinking into her own bed as she finally allowed her tears to fall.

~*~

Jack glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Dawson's intense gaze quickly spotting Joey before turning back to his friend, "When was the last time you saw her?" He asked softly trying not to draw attention.

"Two or three years ago," he replied his gaze still trained on his soul mate.

~*~

__

It was still early morning when his phone began ringing off the hook. Grumbling along the way he stubbed his toe against the couch cursing it silently, "Hello?"

"Dawson, is that you?" His lips twitched into a smile at the sound of her voice, his insides melting all over again, "It's me Joey."

"I know it's you," was all he could say.

"Listen I was wondering where you were staying exactly?" Her voice sounded frantic and a great fear washed over him.

"I'm in LA why, where are you?"

"That's not important," she dismissed, "I was hoping I could come stay with you for a while."

"Sure, sure, where have you been I haven't talked to you in such a long time?"

"I've been along the Pacific coast actually and if I leave today I may be where you are in about two days," she replied her pace quick

"Jo, what's wrong are you okay?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine I just want to see the country you know, see you in your element. How have you been? I saw your film a month ago and it was amazing."

"I'm good, I'm working on a new picture actually so it's really exciting," he replied still a little confused.

"Well I will see you soon I better get going," she stuttered, "The sooner I leave the sooner I get there."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly not expecting their four year reunion to be so strange, "I'll see you then."

She dropped the phone back in the cradle struggling with her duffle bag when he came into the room, "Hey Jo, are you doing laundry?" Pacey asked still trying to push off his headache.

"No, I'm leaving," she replied softly.

"It's really no big deal you living here you don't need to find a new apartment."

She shook her head suddenly feeling the urge to cry still not knowing exactly why. "No I'm going down to LA."

He scratched his head squinting his eyes, "Cool, I'll come with you it'll be fun, I have great on road hijinx that will be perfect for your book."

"I'm not coming back," she mumbled with her back towards him.

"What why?" he asked storming through the door frame.

"This was never going to be permanent Pacey, I came here, I didn't find what I was looking for and not it's time for me to move on."

He paused watching her move throughout the room, "This is about what I said last night isn't it?"

"No," she lied fumbling through her dresser.

"No you're scared about what I said so now you're running off to Hollywood with Dawson where you know you'll be safe," he said accusingly knowing her way to well.

"That's not it Pacey," she cried turning her attention back to her bag.

"Jo," he said grasping her shoulders forcing her to look at him, "don't go."

She could feel the milky tears forming at the brims of her eyes, "I don't need this right now, I don't need to relive a relationship that ends badly every single time."

"Joey I love you," he pleaded. She was lost in his eyes again the pain so present that she could feel the knife driving through her heart as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with the most passion she had ever released clashing her body rough against his. He returned her kiss his hands running down her back grasping at her shirt as his tongue desperately explored every inch of her mouth.

Pulling away she drew her fingers towards her lips her eyes filling with regret, "Goodbye Pacey." She whispered grabbing her bag and disappearing through the door.

~*~

"Do you know who that belongs to?" Jack questioned addressing the flickering diamond ring.

"No," he said absently, his heart still breaking, "but I think I have an idea."

~*~

__

Joey ran a towel through her hair as she stepped through the large French doors of his brand new house. She wrapped the plush white towel around her over the sleek black curves of her bikini. Her skin was a golden glow after a summer in the sun giving her a healthier complexion then the one she had gained through six months in the clouds of Seattle. LA had been good to her for the past year and Dawson was kind enough to take her in, his girlfriend Shellie only jealous on occasion. 

Joey rummaged through the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of water as she flicked on the answering machine.

"Hey Joey, it's Rodger, I was hoping that you were still free this weekend because I was going down to my beach house and was hoping that you'd come, you have my number so give me a ring." Her face brightened at the sound of his voice as her tongue peeked through her teeth.

"Things are getting serious with you and this Rodger guy isn't it?" Dawson teased carrying in a bag of groceries, happy to just see her smile.

"Maybe," she said in a daze.

"Well it has been three months now hasn't it."

"Yes, it has," she replied a smile still planted on her face, "but I don't want to jinx it yet so I'm taking everything one step at a time."

"I think somebody's in love," he teased as she furrowed through the bag he brought in hurling a grape at him.

"So are you going?"

"I think so," she nodded not noticing the falling expression on his face which was quickly covered by a fake grin. "Well Shellie must be excited to get the house to yourselves for once, and you have the movie premier for Piece of Your Mind tomorrow so you won't even notice I'm gone."

He nodded, "Shellie's gone actually."

"Wait, why what happened?" She asked dropping a grape she was about to eat.

"Conflict in interest," he replied simply covering up the fact that she wanted Joey out.

"I'm sorry," she said offering him a sympathetic pat.

"Well there's no reason for you to dwell in my misery so you go with Rodger and have fun." 

~*~

"Last time I saw her, she was running away with Rodger to Denver about two years ago," he sighed staring down at his hands. "They were disgustingly happy and I finally understood what she felt like sophomore year, you know pining after your best friend while they were fully oblivious."

Jack sighed taking a sip from his wine, "I'm sorry man."

He shook his head, "She's the kind of girl you never get over, the one who always gets away." He scrunched a napkin through his fingers ripping at it now, "And I had so many chances, and I just threw them away."

"Sometimes the decisions we make sound really good at the time, and make total sense," Jack explained, "and without those moments we would never understand regret."

Dawson raised a brow, "Jack, have you ever thought of becoming a Buddhist?"

He chuckled shaking his head as he retrieved another stolen drink from Jen.

"So Drue, what is your master plan?" Jen questioned her buzz wearing off.

"Hear about the slide show?" He questioned. They all nodded in reply as he pulled a disc out of his pocket, "I think we may find this one a lot more interesting."

Dawson laughed along with the rest of the group before his eyes magnetically shifted back onto Joey. She was now talking to another guy Nick Strongman her smile still bright as she hovered near the door. She glanced at it every so often seeming distracted as she spotted something her face lightening. She began to pull at her coat revealing her sky blue dress with an imperial cut that floated to her knees, the dress smoothed over her every curve, especially the evident lump of her abdomen.

His face fell further as her companion appeared through the door taking her coat before bending over to kiss her belly. He turned and joined the conversation with Nick offering friendly jabs at him every so often. Dawson continued to rip at the napkin in his hands but froze when Pacey finally met his eyes.

****

To be continued…


	2. Old Memories

_She picked at her banana nut muffin in the quiet little coffee shop sipping at her coffee absently every so often.  Her main focus was trained on the flashing mouse on her laptop and the blank white page that hadn't written itself.  She had been in __Denver_ for three months now and had left Rodger one month after.  He just wasn't the one who could fill that void in her life and as she neared twenty-seven she knew it was time to stop playing with love or she'd end up alone.  __

_Fluttering her fingers over the keyboard she listened to the clinking sounds of the buttons, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she once again hit a block.  Surrendering she closed the application shutting the lid of her computer as she buried her face in her hands.  _

_"Why do I always end up wherever you are?" His voice was raspy but exactly the same.  She felt her heart flutter as she ran her fingers through her hair finally looking up over the hood of her eyes.  _

_"Must be those stupid drunken promises again," she replied her voice light as if she had talked to him last an hour ago.  _

_"As I recall when I proclaimed this," he began slipping into the seat across from her, "I was completely sober.  You however were getting ready to strip in front of a party."  _

_She blushed resting her fingers on the edge of her computer.  There was a long pause as she furrowed her brows, "What are you doing here?"  _

_He sighed shaking his head, "I met this girl," he began as her expression fell, "who just turned my world upside down."  He rocked his fingers against the table, "She gave me this idea that you could find inspiration just getting up and going, and I, I guess she was right."  _

_The corner of her mouth twitched into a half smile, "What happened to the restaurant?"  _

_"I sold it to Marty," he shrugged, "see one day this girl she just got up and left, and she completely ruined the city of __Seattle__ for me.  I turned into a clingy pre-teen female dumpee, you know spoon deep in a carton of cookie dough, getting all sad and reminiscent at every little thing."  _

_She smirked, "So when did you get here?"  _

_"Just now, actually, I walked past the window saw you sitting there and realized I just couldn't pass that fate guy up again."  _

_"How'd you know I was here?"  She asked immediately melting in his soft blue gaze.  _

_"I didn't," he replied his voice dropping to a whisper; "I just took it On the Road."  _

_"What do you mean by that?"  _

_"That book," he smiled leaning across the table on his elbows, "his destination is _Denver___."  _

_Every word he spoke she fell deeper and deeper practically dazed as she listened to the sound of his voice.  "Is this a permanent thing or are you just stopping by?"  _

_"I don't know, the city suddenly has a lot of perks," he said slyly receiving a shy smile from her.  _

_"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  _

_He chuckled, "I have a very spacious backseat."  _

_Glancing back down at her hands she sighed, "Well there's a very spacious Hilton down the road."  _

_He nodded pursing his lips in a straight line patting his hand against the table, "Well I'll go check that out I guess."  He stood nodding his head towards her, "Josephine, hopefully I'll see you around."  _

_She nodded still focused on the table as he disappeared through the door.  She felt a part of her disappear as his frame vanished and she realized that the moment she saw him she was complete.  _

_Shooting from her chair she didn't even care that she left her laptop behind as she dodged at the door.  "I don't have a spare bedroom, but I can make room," she called out exasperated.  _

_She heard a snicker behind her and she continued breathing heavier glancing over her shoulder her heart pounding out of her chest.  She felt an ease come over her as she smiled widely throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard out in the middle of the sidewalk.  _

_He nuzzled his nose with hers grinning cockily, "What took you so long?"  _

~*~

"Ah the happy couple has finally reunited, I can sleep again at night," Drue snarked now the whole table staring at the couple.

"Wait how did that happen?" Jack asked thinking it over, "I thought Joey was in Denver and Pacey in Seattle."

Jen sunk into her seat shielding her face.  "Jen," Jack said sternly as she peeked through her fingers.

"Jack?"

"Are we missing something?"

"Three years ago I know they lived together for about six months but after Dawson's story that's all I know," she replied innocently.

From across the room Joey finally spotted her friends excusing herself from Nick she pulled on Pacey's arm anxiously smiling excitedly.

"Joey," Andie chirped nervously as they approached the table, "You're here…with Pacey!"

"And pregnant!" Drue mimicked.

Pacey pulled out a chair next to Andie helping her slide in as he took the one between her and Jack, "Actually Pacey's just my rent-a-date, we didn't want to let all the hopeful class couple fans down." She shrugged motioning towards her stomach, "And this is just a sac of flower for good measure."

"I'm telling our daughter that story before her first therapy session," Pacey quipped shaking his head at her.  Stretching out his shoulders he slipped back out of his chair, "Well I'm going to go get something to drink, anybody want anything?"  He asked.

"Long Island Iced Tea," Jen announced, Pacey glanced at Jack who shook his head.

"Straight iced tea for Jen, Jo I'll get you some apple juice."

She shook her head, "No get me something bubbly."

He nodded, "Ginger ale it is."  He exclaimed dropping a kiss on her forehead before disappearing towards the bar.

"So," Jack exclaimed clapping his hands together then motioning his hands towards Joey, "You and Pacey."

She shrugged, "It's not like we've never dated before."

"True, true, a decade ago."

"So how'd it happen?" Andie asked.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she shrugged again, "Well five years ago I moved out to Seattle and ran into him and he let me stay there with him.  We lived together for about six months and just needed space—."

"Drunken declarations of love?" Drue asked slyly.

She rolled her eyes, "Something like that.  Anyway I moved down to LA with Dawson for about a year," she said gesturing towards the blonde across the table.  "Fell madly in love with a man named Rodger and ran off to Denver with him where we quickly parted ways.  Then about two months later I was just sitting in a coffee shop and Pacey sat down in the seat across from me and we've been together ever since.  We got married a little over a year ago and I only have two more months to go with this pregnancy thing."

"Wow," Drue exclaimed glancing over at Dawson, "almost sounds like a soul mate."

Joey glanced at him nervously but was distracted when Pacey slid back next to her.  "Iced Tea for you my sweet," he said leaning across the table towards Jen, "and ginger ale for you, I even had them put it in a little champagne flute so you'd feel special," he smiled handing her the glass.

"Who would have thought that you two would be the first to reproduce our incestuous group," Jen said sipping at her drink.

"Well we're still waiting on the paternity tests for that one," Pacey joked his hand protectively traveling along her back.

Drue glanced down at his watch, "Come on Lindley, it's time to go screw with the system."  He began scooting away from the table, "Are you coming McPhee's?"

"Why not?" Andie shrugged rising from her seat.

"I'll pass," Jack replied.

The three scurried off and Dawson finally broke out of his shocked daze, "Um, Joey can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she nodded pushing herself out of her chair and following him off into the corner.

Pacey watched after her warily and Jack let out a laugh, "Some things will never change."

~*~

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Dawson asked desperately the feeling of the knife through his heart now twisting with agony.

"We didn't really want to make a beg deal about the ceremony," she replied nervously.

"No, not about that, why didn't you tell me that you and Pacey were living together in Seattle?"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Six months is an awfully long period of time to just vanish from your memory Joey," he snarled.

"Things were really complicated and I knew you wouldn't understand," she countered.

"We were supposed to be friends, you didn't have to tell me that you were sleeping together or anything but you should have at least told me that he was the reason that you suddenly wanted to regain contact after four years!"

"Because I knew that you'd react like this!" She cried throwing her hands in the air.

"React like what?"  He asked bitterly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like you always do, like you did when we were sixteen and Pacey and I got together and you made me feel so guilty for the next two years," she explained aggravated.

"That's because you broke my heart Joey," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "You break my heart every time I see you and you're with somebody else.  Like when I went to see you in New York you were with some guy in the hall, or when you and Rodger would snuggle on the couch, or when Pacey does sweet things like put ginger ale in champagne flutes because you can't have the real thing.  All those things kill me because you were the love of my life."

"Dawson four months of twisted manipulative dating at age fifteen does not qualify as the type of relationship you compare others to for the rest of your life," she said sternly.

"You never felt that way before," he whined.

"That was in high school, there are a lot of things that I did in high school that I'll never do again but that doesn't mean I dismiss them as memories," his lips twitched as she took a deep breath, "but it also doesn't mean I'm going to dwell on them for the rest of my life."

"I guess this means the tale of two star-crossed lovers has come to a tragic ending much like its innovators had many years ago."

"Don't you understand?"  She began, "We never were star-crossed, there was nothing ever standing between us, in fact fate and our families were using all their power and will to push us together, but the truth was we didn't want to be together."

"No," he pleaded, "I wanted you and I loved you it just never worked out like it was supposed to."

"Dawson," she said soothingly cupping his cheek with her hand, "you just don't understand yet, when you find that person that you can love selflessly with all of your heart you'll finally be complete and you'll never question it again and you'll stop running."

He laughed softly his eyes twinkling, "And where did you come up with this theory?"

"I didn't," she said twitching her nose, "That was actually a rip off of Pacey's explanation for his relationship with beer."

He wrapped her in his arms embracing her tightly as they walked back to the table hand in hand, "So what is Drue up to exactly?"

~*~

"Welcome back distinguished graduates of Capeside High School's class of 2001," Drue announced as Jen angled the spotlight on him.  "Now just incase you've all forgotten the memories, the loving staff at this prestigious place of learning were kind enough to pull together a narrated slide show of our school years."  There were claps as he waved around the CD-Rom in his hand, "But, seeing as those would only be filled with fluffy fake moments, I've orchestrated the real memories of Capeside High.  So sit back my fellow classmates, and enjoy."

"This can't be good," Pacey said resting his chin on Joey's shoulder.

The proxima focused on the Movie screen as Drue's voiceover began:

_"Capeside High School, the only school in the country whose mascot, the Capeside Minuteman, relates to over half the male student body," he narrated over a picture of a large group of males whoring for the camera._

_"The cheerleaders had the best pep," shot of the girls slumping in their fishnets, "Hey, remember former head cheerleader Jen Lindley?" He asked over her junior portrait, "Well here she is now," shot of squealing pig._

"Hey!" She exclaimed punching him in the arm as the gym roared with laughter.

"What you thought because I liked you that you would be exempt from this?"

_"Best eyes winner Jeff Anderson wasn't so lucky after an unfortunate encounter with future knitting champion of the world, Cindy Ellington," he said over a shot of the two transformed into a CGI of a knitting needle hanging out of his eye._

_"Let's not forget the McPhee's, including Jack, the straightest gay man in __America__," shot of him and Jen goofing off in the halls._

_"Don't you regret now a day, picking on those geeks from chess club?"  He asked over the club photo, "Because now they're running __America__, with a model on each arm…go figure."_

The slide show continued on poking quips at each social group including a shot of the football team done up in makeup.

_"Ah, and who could forget class couple?" He narrated over a photo of Joey and Dawson, "No, not that one," he joked as a candid shot of Joey and Pacey snuggling in the halls appeared, "Yes, that's the one, remember how Joey Potter and Pacey Witter were so in love," he paused as a shot of prom flashed on the screen, "that they broke up in front of the entire prom?"_

There were harsh 'ouch's from the crowd as Joey rolled her eyes knocking her head against her husband's.

_"Well rest assured because," he began as a slide appeared reading 'Insert Insanely Cheesy _Hollywood___ Love Story Here.'_

_"Speaking of _Hollywood__!___  What about most ambitious winner __Dawson_ Leery?  Who's broke the mold in tinsel town with such blockbusters as…Bomp chicka wonk wonk."__

Dawson blushed as the porn track played in the background followed by risky photos from random movie covers.

_"But before we depart let us remember all our grand leaders of Capeside High. Like our sophomore principle, insert responsible minority figure one, the woman.  Junior year we received fun loving responsible minority figure two, the African American.  And finally senior year we were treated to not so responsible minority figure three, the washed up comedian._

_"Thank you my fellow students and goodnight!"_

~*~

They all sat around the table awkwardly when a man approached the table tapping on Jack's shoulder, "Ryan hey," he greeted cheerfully.

"Oooo, Ryan," Andie said with a large smile.

"I got off work early so I decided to stop by just like I promised," he explained pulling up a chair next to Jack.

"Everyone, this is Ryan," he motioned, "Ryan this is everyone."

"Nice to meet everyone," he joked lightly scooting in his chair nervously.  "So these are the high school friends I've heard so much about.  I recognize Jen and Andie but the rest of you I'm sorry."

"That's Dawson, Drue, Pacey, and Joey," he said addressing each one of his companions.

"Boy's name on a girl I love that," Ryan exclaimed.  They all laughed at how cute he was, his jet black hair chopped short held in place with a clean layer of gel.  He wore a light gray button down shirt under a stripped sweater vest and his hazel eyes were hidden behind thin black frames.  "So how'd you all meet?"

"I think we may need some more liquor before taking this quest down memory road," Pacey said leaning back into his chair.

"Well it all started in 1998 when I moved to—." Jen began.

"No it starts back in 1997, when Jen and myself were experimenting with sex and drugs down in NYC and she was caught in coitus activities with our good friend Billy on her parents bed," Drue interjected.

"Thank you Drue for reminding us all of my sordid past," Jen said rolling her eyes.  "Anyway, I moved to Capeside sophomore year and rounded out the fantastic four when I began dating Dawson."

"Joey, Dawson, and I had known each other since we were in diapers so we were a fairly tight knit group," everyone gave him a knowing glare.  "Well except for the part where Joey and I hated each other."

"I also hated Jen because I was in love with Dawson, but he never noticed so this long drama began," Joey continued.

"Then after my many creative stalker attempts, I wound up dating Joey for a while," Dawson cut in.

"I broke up the star-crossed lovers when I moved down from Providence mid-semester and started dating Joey," Jack explained, "well then I turned out to be gay."

"And I was introduced to the group when I crashed my car into Pacey's and we began dating," Andie added.

"And Drue just weaseled his way in senior year," Jen half whispered from across the room nudging towards Drue.

"Wait," Ryan began trying to compute this, "then why are these two married?"

"Well this is where the wife swapping comes in," Jen explained.

Ryan knitted his brows, "What do you mean by that."

"Well I for example have had sex with both Drue and Dawson, and almost had sex with Jack and Pacey but have only ever dated Dawson," Jen stated.

Joey nodded, "And I've slept with both Pacey and Dawson, couldn't get a rise out of Jack, and had the misfortune of being on the other side of Drue's lips in a storage room." 

"And I had the misfortune of a right hook in my eye," Drue countered flinching at the memory. 

"I dated Dawson twice sophomore year with Jack sandwiched between and Pacey from the end of junior year to the end of senior year," she finished.

"And I," Andie finished off, "only kissed my brother in a family way, never hooked up with Drue, had a few encounters with Dawson, and dated and slept with Pacey my sophomore year."

"You people really don't get out," Ryan snarked.

"That was just high school," Pacey cleared up, "and a fraction of the relationships."

"Oh yeah," Joey joined in, "Jen had Cliff Elliot drooling after her and taking her to Dawson's house for dates."

"And let's not forget that sleaze bag Chris Wolfe."

"Oh you mean the beer bellied gas station attendant I ran into on my way here?"  Jen joked dryly.

"And Ty the bible loving freak," Jack added through a heave of laughter.

"What about Joey's rich boy?"  Jen asked dodging out of the spotlight.

"Oh you mean Richie Rich?"  Pacey joked, "That doesn't even count."

"I guess we shouldn't bring up all that extra credit you completed for Miss Jacobs," Jen said wiggling her brows.

"You slept with your teacher?"  Ryan asked incredulously his innocence adorable.

"Yeah and Dawson had it on tape," Joey inserted, "he had some sexy throbbing neck muscles," she teased rubbing his neck.

"Let's get back to Jen and her serial rapist fisherman," Pacey said conspiratorially.

"Hey Joey remember that photographer you had the hots for that really wanted me?"  Jack joked.

She blushed shadowing her face with her hand.  "Let's not forget Eve," Joey snarled bitterly rolling her eyes.

"I miss Eve," Pacey said reminiscing receiving a shove from his wife.

"I thought Eve was messed up," Dawson began, "but remember Henry?"

"Don't ever mention that crusty stalker freak ever again," Jen warned.  "That was a difficult time in my life that led to a sex pact with Pacey."

"Let's just skip over college boy," Pacey added.

"And right onto Ethan," Jen said with a smile.

"Rejection at its finest," Jack replied bowing his head.

"Oh and Andie and her fake French guys?"  Jen added.

"He was pretty cute," she said dazed.

"Then came Dawson and Pacey's sister," Joey continued.

"And Tobey, I miss Tobey," Jen whined, "but I love you Ryan."

"Thanks," he said confused.

"Wow and that was just high school," Dawson began slumping onto his hand.

"Yeah we haven't even gotten to the part where Pacey slept with my roommate for almost a year," Joey added a jokingly exasperated look on her face.

"You slept with your ex-girlfriend's roommate?"

"She gave us her blessing," he pointed out directing an accusing finger at Joey.

"Wow," Andie said grinning widely, "it feels like we last saw each other yesterday."

"Well I can't get rid of this woman, she follows me everywhere," Pacey said gesturing towards the brunette.

"No, it's really great to see we've kept this bond over the years," Andie continued.

"It must have been all the sex," Drue said wryly.

"We've all been pretty bad keeping in touch," Dawson admitted.

"After we promised so many times to keep it the same," Joey added remorsefully.

"Well at least we can join at a table every decade or so and joke about our past relationships," Jen said trying to brighten the mood.

"90210 alert," Pacey said in a muffled voice holding his hand over his mouth like a walkie-talkie.

"It's really sad how little we've changed," Jack said pitifully staring at Pacey and his cop impression.

~*~

"So this is it," Dawson began as the group walked towards the parking lot.

"Well we are all meeting for breakfast at Leery's Fresh Fish, right?"  Andie chirped pulling her coat around her shoulders.

"Right, and Jen and I are here till the end of the week at Gram's," Jack added.  "But sorry you guys Ryan regretfully has to get back home for work."

"Aww," everyone said in unison filled with disappointment.

"Are Joey and Pacey staying at the B&B?"  Jen queried.

"No, it seems my sister doesn't love me enough to automatically reserve my room for me this time of year, so instead someone like Grant Bodine will be screwing some former cheerleader between the sheets of my sacred bed."

"It would have completed the memories, just you and me," Pacey joked kissing her softly on the neck.

After hugging goodbye and exchanging new phone numbers the group parted their separate ways, different people now but their childhood bond still there.

**Author's Note: I know the ending is a little cheesy but what can I say some fluff is nice every now and then.**


End file.
